This invention relates to a steering arrangement for a small watercraft and more particularly to a control mechanism for a vehicle in which the control mechanism may be moved by a power device to at least any of two selected locations.
As noted in my aforesaid co-pending application, of which this application is a continuation-in-part, there are many instances where it may be desireable to control a vehicle from any of a plurality of selected locations. For example, in a watercraft of the type disclosed in the parent application, the watercraft may be operated by a single operator sitting in the center of the watercraft or by the operator seated at one side of the watercraft with a passenger at the other side. That application discloses an arrangement wherein the operator may manually move the control to the selected location. Although this construction has obvious advantages, it is also desireable if the control movement may be accomplished automatically by a power device.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved control arrangement for a vehicle that may be moved by a power device between with of two selected control locations.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a steering or other control mechanism for a small watercraft which permits the watercraft to be operated in either of two selected locations and which is moved by a power device thereto.